


Who I Need To Be (To Survive)

by NightingaleSongs



Category: The 100
Genre: 2x09, Angst, F/M, Short One Shot, non-canon, own version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleSongs/pseuds/NightingaleSongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The 100 - 2x09<br/>My version of the fire scene when Clarke sends Bellamy to Mt Weather - just Bellamy and Clarke..</p>
<p>This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it, don't judge too harshly!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Who I Need To Be (To Survive)

**Author's Note:**

> The 100 - 2x09  
> My version of the fire scene when Clarke sends Bellamy to Mt Weather - just Bellamy and Clarke..
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it, don't judge too harshly!

* * *

Bellamy:

 

"I thought you hated that plan? That I'd get myself killed?"

Clarke stayed silent with a look of resignation and avoided looking in his eyes.

So much for not being able to lose him too.

Bellamy looked through his inner turmoil at the cold-eyed blonde in front of him and realised he didn't know her anymore.

They were no longer partners who talked things out.

The person in front of him no longer cared.

_She didn't need him_.

 

"Who are you?"

 

 

He swallowed and tried not to choke on the knowledge that Clarke was dead to them, to him.

His princess was gone.

 

"Who are you now?"

 

* * *

 

Clarke:

 

 

_Who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things_.

 

"I'm who I need to be".

Clarke's voice was steady, masking the her pain, loss and confusion. Her fear for _him_.

She let her heart shut down and her brain take over, logical, clinical, detached, letting the numbness swallow her.

She needed a plan. He was their people's best chance, he would willingly give up his life for them, she just wish she didn't need to ask him too.

Bellamy was looking at her as if she was callous. The problem was she cared to deeply. Lexa's words rang in her head, _love is weakness_. She steeled herself and looked into his dark eyes.

 

"It's worth the risk".


End file.
